


If the Hockey thing doesn't work out, maybe Jack and Dex could start a band?

by grey_ghost



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Gen, dex is a good muiscian, jack can sing, only hits of zimbits, they cute, they love their dad music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 04:20:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7207607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grey_ghost/pseuds/grey_ghost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack and Dex have the same taste in music and Bitty catches them being cute together.. Inspired by a playlist on tumblr!</p>
            </blockquote>





	If the Hockey thing doesn't work out, maybe Jack and Dex could start a band?

**Author's Note:**

> when will i stop writing fics based on songs?

A few drawn out chords wafted down from upstairs on the gentle summer breeze which was blowing through the house. Dex's guitar playing had really improved over the last few weeks, the notes now ringing loud and true instead of the dull thumps his fingers had drawn from the instrument at the beginning. Holster had given the guitar to his junior D-man a few day before, finally giving up on his attempts at serenading everyone he's ever met, and since then Dex had barely put it down.

Bitty was never a fan of the kind of songs Dex played but the singalongs in the back yard were fun so he wasn’t going to complain. Today he wasn’t singing as far as Bitty could tell from his textbook covered space at the kitchen table, only playing gently as not to disturb Jack who hadn't emerged from his room for days. Bitty was worried about him but everyone had a hard time this close to finals, so as long as Jack ate and showered he guessed he couldn’t do much more for him.

A few minutes later Bitty was making his way upstairs to grab a book when he heard it, a low voice following on to the familiar chord progression that Dex was strumming out.

 

"Come out, Virginia, don't let me wait, you Catholic girls start much too late"

The playing stopped for a second as a soft laugh came from the room, followed by Dex's voice and the chords picking up again,

 

"Go on, you're one of the only ones on the team that can sing!"

Bitty took a few steps forward, avoiding the squeaky floorboard as he went, until he got to the open door of Shitty's bedroom, which Dex had set up camp in earlier. Hiding just around the corner from Dexs view of the doorway, he waited as the usually quiet and flat voice picked up the melody again from inside the room,

 

"They showed you a statue and told you to pray, they built you a temple and locked you away, but they never told you the price that you pay, for the things that you might have done."

Two laughs followed this time, as Dex continued playing and Bitty finally stuck his head around the door. Dex's eyes flew up to make eye contact with Bitty immediately, and without hesitation he brought his finger to his lips to silence him, and then returned to strumming. Bitty stuck his head in the door and his jaw almost hit the floor when he saw his captain. The boy who couldn't tell Beyoncé from Justin Bieber was standing in his shared bathroom with the door open wide, in nothing but his bright red boxers, singing Billy Joel like his life depended on it. Jack paused for a second as he ran his razor over his upper lip, and smiled at himself in the mirror before he picked up with Dex's playing again.

 

"You might have heard I run with a dangerous crowd, we ain't too pretty, we ain't too proud"

Bitty's eyes were drawn to Jack awkwardly swinging his hips in time with the tune, smiling at himself in the mirror as he continued shaving. He stepped further into the room silently and leaned against the wall as Jack turned his back to them and wiped his face clean on a towel.

 

"You didn’t count on me, when you were counting on your rosary, oh woah oh!"

 

No one in the world could ever say Jack was a good dancer, certainly not by Bitty's standards, but he had to give him credit for the amount of effort he was putting into his performance. Bouncing (out of time) on the balls of his feet, with a towel in one hand and the razor raised to his mouth acting as a faux microphone in the other, Jack launched into the chorus of the song with everything he had, singing his heart out to his reflection in the mirror. Bitty noticed for a split second how Jack lost his accent as he sang, and his face was clear and bright- a rare sight. Jack at this moment was happy, all his pain and fears non existent, and in the future Bitty would recount this moment as the one where the last bit of his heart fell head over heels for Jack Zimmermann.

Although Dex's guitar skills had improved incredibly in the last few weeks, his feeble attempt at a solo fell apart incredibly quickly, and Jacks loud laughter filled the room until Dex gave up and went right back into the next verse. Jack dropped his towel as he sang on, and as he bent over, Bitty felt a blush rise in his cheeks as he got a full view of Jacks most prized possession in his too tight boxers. Bitty's eyes were still stuck on Jacks midsection when Jack stood up and turned around to look into Shitty's room. Bitty's eyes shot up to meet Jacks and he felt his cheeks flame up even more as Jack just smirked as he kept singing.

 

"I'd rather laugh with the sinners than cry with the saints, the sinners are much more fun.."

 

Dex's playing stopped dead, the silence deafening in the once loud bedroom, and both Jack and Bitty turned to look at the boy sitting on the bed who was now beaming up at them as he said,

 

"Only the good die young."

 

Dex hid a yawn behind his hand as he stood up and held his guitar awkwardly under his arm.

 

"I gotta go Jack, ive got class in ten.. Ill catch you later Bitty."

 

Just as Dex left the room, Jacks damp towel hit Bitty full on in the face, nearly knocking him back with the force at which it was thrown.

 

"Is Annie's still open?" Jacks voice had almost returned to normal, but Bitty still caught the undertone of embarrassment, Jacks confidence had left the room with the guitar. Bitty nodded, albeit stupidly, as the smell of the warming scent of Jacks shaving cream from the towel in his hand filled his senses. "Good. We'll go in fifteen, I just have to get dressed." Jack reached out and grabbed the handle of the bathroom door, pulling it closed after him, but just before he got it all the way he stopped and spoke once again.

 

"Oh and Bittle? If I hear or see any of that on chapsnap it'll be nothing but suicides for the entire team every day for the month."

 

The door shut solidly before Bitty could respond but it didn’t matter to him. He'd rather keep the giveaway smile on his face a secret for now anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> Check me out @ohh-watson
> 
> the creator of the playlist is @dexsnursey


End file.
